bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Revolutionary Battle Royale
Revolutionary Battle Royal is the season 5 finale. Summary The ultimate confrontation between good and evil is at hand. With the Apocalypse looming at its peak and coming to an end, the team, with aid from others, realizes that they are all out of options and make a heart-breaking decision that could possibly change the rest of their lives forever. Plot All out of options, Rayne reluctantly agrees on letting Oracle be the one to stop Lucifer if Michael fails so that they can jump into Lucifer's Cage. However, Trajectory, who had somehow sneakingly taken one of Oracle's blades, near-fatally stabs the Original Angel and then runs off. With Oracle wounded, he says he won't be healing in time to fight Lucifer. Therefore, is Michael fails, he asks all members of each team to hold Lucifer off until he arrives, to which they all agree. Oracle also makes Rayne, Mia, and all other allies promise not to go into the fight if things go as planned and that if things do go as planned, they all live their lives without Oracle. Oracle then does a location spell, gives the Teams advantages to harm Lucifer, and finds Lucifer heading towards Los Angeles. Oracle also gives them mention of wisdom. Remembering what Lucifer said to Sidney, they locate him in Los Angeles. After discussing the plan, Rayne, Mia, Sidney, and Nigel sit and stand with the many others, including all angels, demons, fairies, witches, gods, monsters, humans, ghosts, and even metahumans and extraterrestrials alike looking on as Lucifer arrives and waits, standing in the center of Los Angeles. Lucifer travels to Los Angeles, the place where he is fated to meet his older brother, Michael, and is seen standing in the center of the city when Michael arrives. Michael appears in Los Angeles in order to face Lucifer for their final confrontation in the final battle of Armageddon. After talking the missing of each other, Lucifer then tries to convince Michael that they shouldn't fight because God made Lucifer the way he is, because He always wanted the Devil, trying to dissuade Michael from fighting their battle and blames their current situation on God, suggesting that they may be able to just walk away. Although he strongly and seriously considers it for a moment, Michael, however, isn't convinced and refuses to back down, regretfully telling Lucifer that he must do so because God wishes it and stating that he must be "a good son" to their Father while chastising Lucifer for not taking any of the blame for what has happened. Michael calls him a monster. Despite telling Michael he'd like to see him try to kill him, Lucifer appears slightly hurt by his comment. As if in a Western duel, the two stand facing each other for a moment. Lucifer then cracks his neck and then, without warning, Michael attacks, coming at Lucifer with a series of punches and kicks. Lucifer tries to demonstrate his superiority, deflecting, blocking and parrying each blow and knocks Michael back against a stone column. Michael then grabs Lucifer and smashes his younger brother into concrete twice and returns with a neat array of kicks. After performing a spinning kick to Lucifer's face, Michael causes Lucifer to burst through a concrete beam. Angered at being defied, Lucifer comes at Michael with a hacking offense that displaces Michael's parries and smashes him against the wall, making a sizable crater. Michael is quick to get up and go on the offensive again. Michael manages to punch Lucifer several times on his face and in his chest, especially with his wings. During the fight, Lucifer and Michael teleport to each other and Lucifer lands three punches to Michael's ribs but Michael bends his body forward to allow a wing strike to be performed to Lucifer's face. Michael again countered by blocking Lucifer next punch and offensively attacks him in the chest. However, both archangels expertly turn the tides at one another and send each other flying backwards across the road floor with a punch to their chest. Both of them spit blood from their mouths as they also smirk at each other, but as they stand, Michael beckons for Lucifer to come at him, mirroring Oracle's technique. Lucifer runs to meet him, but is forced backwards this time from Michael's continuous attacks. Once again though, Lucifer disarms him and throws him into the wall. Not giving Michael a chance to recover, Lucifer delivers a lightning-fast pummel of punches to Michael's abdomen and throws him great distance and into a small building. Using this chance to defeat him, Lucifer launches at Michael and throws him again into another building, injuring him more. To ensure the death of his adversary, Lucifer, still not wanting to do this to his brother, takes Michael in a rock solid kneeling choke hold. As the end is near for the older archangel, Lucifer bids Michael a saddened farewell, but Michael, however, is not done yet. Michael launches himself into the air, smashing Lucifer into the ceiling, freeing himself from the hold, but they both go through the ceiling and into the streets again. They land back on the streets and then Michael and Lucifer both stand back up and fight to a standstill, ending with Lucifer's stabbing Michael through the chest with his brother's mace, greatly injuring, but not killing, him. But before Lucifer could kill his older archangel brother, Rayne, Mia, John, Adam, as well as Team Arrow, Team Flash, Team Supergirl, and Team Legends (seeing that Oracle hasn't arrived yet) all come to fight Lucifer; however, although they all deliver and land good strikes, Lucifer fights back and easily overpowers all of them, threatening to enter Paradise and to bring Hell to both the Earth and Heaven itself. Sidney realize they cannot stop Lucifer, but before Lucifer could carry out his plan, Oracle finally arrives and yells greatly at Lucifer, calling out his name once as the Fallen Archangels turns and both Michael and Lucifer are insanely shocked and surprised to see their oldest brother himself, walking along a street in Los Angeles through a torrent of rain, thunderstorm, and lightning that had just started. Alongside and in the buildings above Oracle are thousands of angels, witches, ghosts, humans, and other supernatural beings admiring, smiling, and staring at him as he passes and while most monsters do the same, others and the demons are sneering and scowling at him. Up ahead, Lucifer floats down onto the street to face Oracle, and greets his oldest brother, who he has not seen or heard from since his banishment over 200,000 years ago. They exchange their missing of one-another, their actions for what they've both done (with Oracle running away from Heaven and Lucifer defying God and cursing the Earth and humans with evil, giving Lucifer more blame, especially with his jealousy of God's love), their own point of views on humanity, and their acknowledgement that the Apocalypse will all end here and now, with both Oracle and Lucifer asserting that only one of them will be victorious, having seen the outcome of the Apocalypse. Clenching their fists and with Lucifer pulling out his flame sword and rope, Oracle begins racing towards Lucifer. As he jumps in the air and comes down with a hard elbow drop, the battle for the Fate of the Entirety of All Creation is underway. When they meet, the fight starts out in Oracle's favor. Lucifer pulls out his sword and rope of flames and plans to throw both at Oracle but the Original Angel quickly causes Lucifer to drop both and then elbow drops Lucifer on top of his head. Then Oracle begins to bring different attacks at Lucifer while blocking and countering Lucifer's attacks and counterattacking Lucifer. Oracle's master combat skills and abilities seem to outshine Lucifer's, as he avoids Lucifer's blows while landing his own. Finally, as he restrains Lucifer and plans to punch him back into his cage, they simultaneously land hard right hooks on the other and are both sent flying away from each other. Oracle, however, lands lightly on his feet, but Lucifer lands on his back making an indented skid along the road. After recovery, an angry Lucifer then takes to the sky and Oracle follows. They clash spectacularly in midair sending a wave of water down on the watching Angels, Demons, humans, and other supernatural beings below. Rolling over and over in the air, Oracle still counters Lucifer's punches and headbutts but Lucifer manages to throw Oracle into a nearby building, where Oracle smashes through a couple of walls and again lands lightly on his feet. Oracle stands and Lucifer rockets through the openings in pursuit. Oracle charges and slides on his back with a kick but Lucifer flies backwards, recovers, and pauses in midair awaiting Oracle's next move. Oracle kicks off from the wall and charges Lucifer. Once again, they collide but Oracle does a midair kick and whilst he again lands on his feet, Lucifer flies backwards, enduring hard falls. Lucifer is slower to get up than Oracle, but the fallen archangel still taunts Oracle with his soon to be failing and demise. Refusing to relent as Lucifer takes a stand, Oracle beckons Lucifer to come. An infuriated Lucifer rushes towards Oracle and their battle resumes. Lucifer comes with a fast flurry of punches, but Oracle is stronger and faster, knocking Lucifer back and delivering a brutal series of kicks and wing slams to Lucifer's face. Oracle then lands one tremendous strike sending Lucifer smashing through the window and flying backwards through the air for some distance. Lucifer speeds back towards Oracle where they collide in midair once more. Grappling and brawling with each other, they rise higher and higher in the air against great flashes of lightning. Both land impressive blows on the other until Lucifer chooses to loop around and charge Oracle after being knocked backward. Oracle chooses to steel himself against Lucifer's charge, but is knocked out of the air. Lucifer takes advantage of this by grabbing Oracle and careening at full speed towards the ground in a devastating pile-driver, however, Oracle counters and just at the right moment, flips Lucifer over. As Sidney steps into the center of the street to open the cage with the Horsemen rings, Oracle uses telepathy to tell her to run. The impact of the thunderous attack creates a monumental wave of impact and creates a huge crater in the street but the impact was so powerful that the concrete stone beneath the battling angelic brothers created a crater, taking the Oracle and Lucifer into the abyss of Hell. The Original Seraphim Angel and the First Fallen Archangel plummeted together into the depths of the Underworld through all the nine circles. Oracle and Lucifer appear to fall for a long time, trading blows at one another. Then they plunged onto the surface of the Underworld hole that leads to the last circle at the bottom, causing both the Holy Seraphim and the Fallen Archangel to fall straight to the deepest part of Hell, with Lucifer almost beaten and exhausted. Falling to the ground before Lucifer's prison, which is actually a gigantic demon frozen from the waist down within Lucifer's Cage. Lucifer gets back up and then attacks with all of his power, causing him and Oracle to fight to an apparent endless standstill. They continue trading blows back and forth with neither being able to outmatch the other. However, Oracle remembers Lucifer's attack patterns and is able to recognize when to dodge and block. Oracle battles Lucifer and is able to defeat him, impaling Lucifer in the stomach with his blades. However, before he can deliver the final blow, Lucifer tries to convince Oracle to join him – to have them both leave Hell and defy God Himself. Whilst Oracle says he still loves his little brother and will always love him, despite his actions, but tells him it will never happen and Oracle then calls upon all the repentant souls he had absolved. Lucifer runs back and charges forward, trying to stop Oracle from making this pact; however, he is stopped by a powerful force of light that freezes the lord of lies again in his chains of ice. Using his Telekinesis and White Light, Oracle blasts Lucifer back into the stomach of the larger demon body, whereupon the absolved souls circle around Lucifer and freeze his hands into the ice of Cocytus, imprisoning him once more in Lucifer's Cage. After bidding his farewell to Lucifer, Oracle then flies up out of Treachery and out of Hell and back to Earth. Once he closes the cage, Oracle is embraced and cheered on by all those on Earth. And then he takes flight and uses his power to fix the world and cure it of the destruction and chaos it was branded with due to the Apocalypse. And then he uses his power to make all humans not aware of the supernatural world and some hunters forget about the Apocalypse and live their normal everyday lives. The Angels then ascend back to Heaven, the Demons descend back to Hell with Satan now running it, the Fairies return to their worlds, the Deities return to their realms, and the humans, hunters, metahumans, ghosts, monsters and witches return to their day-to-day activities on Earth. When The Supernatural Team, Team Supergirl, Team Flash, Team Arrow, and several others come to Oracle's place to see him, they find him outside his home, looking at the sky. Oracle takes looks back and forth at the teams and the sky and then looking at them one last time, Sidney quietly says "go." And Oracle flies away and disappears. With those who can follow him about too, Sidney stops them, with both her and Harrison Wells saying, "He's going home." Characters Major *Rayne Van Helsing *Mia Salvatore *Oracle *Sidney Devereaux *Nigel Rodgers *Lucifer *Michael Secondary *Barry Allen *Oliver Queen *John Constantine *Kara Danvers *J'onn J'onzz *Adam Frankenstein Minor *Maleficent *Satan *Ariel *Dracula Featured Supernatural Creatures *Angels **Seraphim **Archangels **Cherubim **Powers **Malakhim *Demons **Fallen Beasts **Evil Spirits *Extraterrestrials **Green Martians **Kryptonians *Fairies *Ghosts *Meta-Humans *Monsters **Dhampir **Djinn **Hybrids **Skinwalkers **Vampires **Werewolves *Pagan God Deities *Slayers *Witches Quotes *Oracle: "Morning, Rayne. Rayne? You OK? What is it, my child?" *Rayne: "I'm in." *Oracle: "I'm sorry?" *Rayne: "The whole "you fighting Lucifer" thing. I'm on board, Oracle." *Oracle: "You're really willing to let me fight him?" *Rayne: Well, first off, he is your brother. And secondly, no. It's not on me to let you do anything. This may be the most emotionally painful thing I'll ever decide, but...if this is what you wish...I'll back your play." *Oracle: "That is arguably the last thing I'd ever thought you let come out from your mouth." *Rayne: "It might very well be. But, I'm not gonna lie to you though. It goes against every single fiber I got in my entire Dhampir body. I mean, the truth is...you taking care of me...you know, you watching out for me...I am eternally grateful to you, Oracle. You've been in my life for so long that I don't really know anyone else. Don't get me wrong. I know you're not my father. But you are the damn nearest thing I got to it. I am afraid, Oracle. I'm not afraid of losing in this fight. I'm not afraid of dying. I'm terrified of losing you. The thought of me losing you...it petrifies me and it's unbearable. However...I believe in you. I have faith in you. I always have. And I know you're going to win. Now, I don't know what you're gonna do Oracle: kill Lucifer or trap him in Hell. I don't even really know if we've got a snowball of a snowballs chance at this. But what I do know is that...as long as their is even a single breath in your entire celestial body...you will not give up nor will you back down. And I also know is that if anybody can beat Lucifer himself... aside from Michael and even your Father, it's you." *Oracle: "Thank you, Rayne." *Rayne: "If this is what you want...is this really what you want, Oracle? *Oracle: "Well...I don't want it. But if Michael looses...and my Father won't battle Lucifer...somebody has too. It might as well be me. But I'm not doing it because I want do. I'm not doing it for my father or siblings, though I love them very much, including Lucifer. And I most certainly am not doing it to stop or fulfill an unstoppable destiny, nor for the glory, nor for the pride, nor to be a hero. I'm doing it for the very same reason you and I, Mia and Sidney and Nigel hunt anything supernatural. I'm doing this...because...it's the job. Saving people, hunting things." *Rayne: "'The family business.' Spoken like a true hunter, Oracle." *Oracle: "But this is needless to say that...I can stop him." *Sidney: "I cannot believe I am asking this, but...what if you fail?" *Oracle: "I can't. I won't." *Rayne: "OK. That's it then." Michael and Lucifer *Lucifer: "It's good to see you, Michael." *Michael: "You too, Lucifer. It's been too long." *Lucifer: "Can you believe it's finally here?" *Michael: "No. Not really, anyway." *Lucifer: "You know, I always knew He'd send you, Michael. You have always been so eager to please Him." *Michael: "Unlike you...the rebellious son. Are you ready?" *Lucifer: "As I'll ever be. But for what it's worth, a part of me wishes we didn't have to do this, you know." *Michael: "Yeah. Me, too." *Lucifer: "Then why are we?" *Michael: "Oh, you know why, Lucifer. I have no other choice, after what you did." *Lucifer: "What I did?" *Michael: "Did you honestly think you could just defy Him and not pay the price?" *Lucifer: "What if it's not my fault?" *Michael: "What is that supposed to mean?" *Lucifer: "Think about it, brother: Father made everything, which means He made me who I am. God wanted the Devil!" *Michael: "So?" *Lucifer: "So why? And why make us fight? I just figure out the bloody point." *Michael: "What's you point, Lucifer?" *Lucifer: "You and I...we're going to kill each other. And for what? One of Father's tests...and we don't even know the answer. There is another way. There is no shame in walking away, Michael. We're brothers. Now, is your loyalty to our Father truly worth more than your love and compassion for our brothers and sisters? For the rest of all creation? We are brothers, Michael. So let's you and I just both walk right of the bloody chest board. Right now. We can walk away." *Michael: "I would love to do that. More than you can imagine. I'm sorry, Lucifer...but I -- I can't do that. I'm a good son and I have my orders." *Lucifer: "But you don't have to follow them. You're choosing to follow them. *Michael: "What? You think I'm gonna rebel? Now? I'm not like you. I never was." *Lucifer: "Please, Michael, I beg you. I don't want to have to kill you." *Michael: "So you haven't changed even a single little bit at all, have you...little brother? Always blaming everybody but your own stubborn, petulant, vile self. We were together. We were happy. But you betrayed me, all of us, and you made our Father cast you and some of our brothers and sisters down from Heaven!" *Lucifer: "No-one makes Father do anything. He is doing this to us!" *Michael: "You're a monster, Lucifer. And I am sorry...but there is no other way. I do still love you...and I don't want to do this, but...I have to kill you, brother." *Lucifer: "If that is how it is going to be...then I'd love to see you try, big brother." During the Fight between the two Archangels *Lucifer: "I love you, Michael, but I'm going to enjoy watching you die...my big brother." *Michael: "Not as much as I will eagerly enjoy standing over your rotting celestial corps." *Lucifer: "You are the warrior of a weak and dying God, Michael - a God who is the true evil. His power wanes over this world." *Michael: "Silence, brother. Your lies have no power over me." *Lucifer: "Michael...brother, don't make me destroy you. We can still walk away." *Michael: "Never!" *Lucifer: "That's enough! Michael, that's enough." During Lucifer's fight with the Teams *Lucifer: "You know...I tried to be nice...for all your sake. But all you of you, especially you two Rayne and Mia, are such a bunch of pains...in my ass. None of you can destroy me." *Rayne: "You're right. Maybe we can't. But that doesn't mean we shouldn't try. And you know what else, Lucifer?" *Mia: "That also doesn't mean that you can't be destroyed." *Barry: "You may claim to be invincible." *Kara: "But you are just...another demon." *Oliver: "And like any of the fallen..." *John: "You can be destroyed, mate." *Adam: "We'll die trying to descend back from whence you came." *Lucifer: "Destroy an Angel of God. Do you all really think you can do better than Michael? You both honestly think you two can defeat the First of the Fallen Angels?! All of you are beyond pathetic." *Sidney: "You're no angel to us. As I told you, Lucifer, you are nothing more than an ugly, evil, belly-to-the-ground, supernatural piece of freaking crap." *J'onn: "We don't care how powerful you are, Lucifer." *Sara: "You can't fight all of us at the same time." *Lucifer: "Oh, I can't? Trust me, this...is gonna be fun...you indignant, arrogant, foolish little nuts! Such vanity, such pride - I could have slain you all the moment you crossed paths with me!" *Mia: "Then why didn't you?" *Lucifer: "Why didn't I? You Barry and Rayne -- you both lost your mothers to your worst nightmares and prayed to God for help, but He didn't answer. You were both all alone and nobody took care of you. And Mia -- you lived in foster homes all your life and nobody adopted you. Even your own birth parents just left alone in this world and God did nothing to help. Both you Supergirl and J'onn, both your worlds were destroyed and God just sat back and watched as they died. Both of you spent years on a hellish island, Oliver and Sara, and for the first few months, you both prayed to God to take you home but He left you there to rot and you became the killers you are to this day. You John -- you're damned to Hell and God will do nothing about it. And as for you Adam...you spent the better part of two centuries on this Earth and because of how different you are from the rest of the world an the universe itself, God never helped you. Yet despite all those tragedies, you all worship God, but you forget that it was He who created evil! It was He who created ME. If any of you ever really knew the true nature of God, at least one of you too would both rebel. You know, I really pity you all. Truly, I do. All of you are just one of the incalculably vast beings that my Father abandoned and betrayed." *Rayne: "No!" *Mia: "You're wrong!" *Lucifer: "Rayne, I'll rip you apart, you bloodsucking whore! I'll suck the eyes from your dead skull! I will eat your organs and chew on your brains, you foul bitch!" *Lucifer: "You know, Mia, now you're just becoming a pest." *Barry: "You really want to destroy me Lucifer...you're gonna have to catch me first...if you can." *Lucifer: "All right, you think you're the only one who can be faster than mach 13? I can too, you amatur speedster. I'm faster than you can even imagine, Barry Allen." *Lucifer: "How dare you!" *Oliver: "I dare, cause I'm just getting started." *Lucifer: "When this is over and done with, I'm gonna take you home to Hell myself, John Constantine, and tear you soul apart until you beg for death." *John: "And I'm gonna love watching you try, you big, ugly wanker." *Lucifer: "I grew weary of this game!" *Adam: "I don't recall this being a game, Lucy." *Lucifer: "God will surely damn you, Adam." *Adam: "He already did." *Lucifer: "Your uncle Non was as right about you just as your dear aunt Astra was wrong about you, Kara. Despite being from another world, you are just as emotionally weak as any human being and despite all your strength, look what good it does, you know. Hah, and you Barry, despite all your speed, look how I'm easily beating you and Supergirl back. Hahaha. Not so fast and boasting now, eh? You want to know why you will lose? Because you are weak and that is why you...just like everyone else, even God Himself, will yield to my supremacy!" *Kara: "You're wrong! You will loose!" *Lucifer: "When I kill you, you can tell you parents I said 'Hello'." *Mia: "Rayne, guys, we can't stop him. We can't win." *Lucifer: "Of course you can't. I am liberated! No force can stop me! And there is nothing any you can do to stop me, mortals. No-one can stop me." *Sidney: "You're wrong, Lucifer! One can. And he will come and beat your ass." *Lucifer: "Really? Oh yes, this "Origin of Light". Yes, I know about that. I mean, I know not who or what it is, but I know it is not Michael nor my Father. And even if this Origin of Light is real, where is it now then you need it to beat my ass. Face it, Sidney. Even with your weapons being enchanted to harm me, you're hopelessly outmatched by the most powerful angel in all of God's creation. *Sidney: "Damn it, Rayne. Isn't he back at shape yet? *Rayne: "I don't know, but I can sense him coming. He is nearly here guys, we just need to keep fighting until he comes." *Kara: "We can't beat him. We can't win." *John: "We don't need to win." *Rayne: "We just gotta last a few minutes." Oracle and Lucifer *Oracle: "Lucifer! Luci…I'm home. And what did you just say about you being the most powerful angel in all of our Father's creation? Please, there is only one who has that title. And it is not you. Hello, little brother." *Lucifer: "Oracle! Oh, my dear lord, big brother! It's...It's been so long. It's so great to see you again." *Oracle: "Likewise." *Lucifer: "I missed you, brother. Where have you been?" *Oracle: "Here...on Earth." *Lucifer: "So the rumors are true." *Oracle: "What?" *Lucifer: "I--I'm sorry. It's just that...I heard rumors that...that you were on Earth, even from Lilith, but I didn't believe any of them...until now. Oh, big brother. It's so great to see you. I've missed you!" *Oracle: "Same to you, little brother. And you're right. It's been such a very, very long time." *Lucifer: "But Oracle, I gotta ask. As overjoyed as I am to see you, what the bloody hell on our Father's green Earth are you doing here?" *Oracle: "Why do you think? This, all of this...this great big temper tantrum of yours cannot continue, Lucifer." *Lucifer: "And...What? Wait, you--you're the Origin of Light? And you're here to stop me?" *Oracle: "I do not see Michael having much success in achieving it. No offense, Michael." *Michael: "None taken." *Oracle: "I gotta admit. I am surprised the demons were able to get you out your cage." *Lucifer: "The chains of Judecca wouldn't hold me forever. No chains can hold an archangel." *Oracle: "Then it appears that more...extreme measures are required." *Lucifer: "And what? After turning your back on our own family, you're just gonna get back up on the horse and hop right back into the bloody game?" *Oracle: "DO NOT MACH ME, LUCIFER!" *Lucifer: "You know that I am only speaking the truth, Oracle. As I said, I heard rumors that you were on Earth. But I also heard that you left Heaven because you hated killing our own brothers and sisters and you couldn't take the pain of it anymore. You forget. I know you, Oracle. And now after turning your back on them for 200,000 years and spending that long on this world, you're just gonna help them stop me now?" *Oracle: "I won't lie. I ordinarily would not be embroiled in any Heavenly matters, BUT DON'T YOU DARE THINK EVEN FOR A SPLIT SECOND THAT GIVES ME A REASON TO JUST STAND IDLY BY AND WATCH YOU END CREATION, WATCH YOU DESTROY EVERYTHING! And you yourself forget as well, little brother. I know you too." *Lucifer: "What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" *Oracle: "Lucifer, you are my little brother and, in spite of what you are and what you have done, I love you very much. I do. But you are a real, great big bag of god damn dicks." *Lucifer: "What the bloody hell did you just say to me?" *Oracle: "You heard me. I didn't stutter. I mean seriously, just look at yourself in the bloody mirror. 'Boo-frickety-hoo. Dear old Daddy was so mean to me, so I'm just gonna play with and smash up all His toys.'" *Lucifer: "Watch your tone with me, Oracle." *Oracle: "'Watch your tone with me, Oracle.' Who the hell do you think you are saying that? Our Father?" *Lucifer: "I'm the Devil, Oracle. The Emperor of Hell." *Oracle: "Big-freaking-whoopty-doo! For all I care, you can keep playing the victim all you want. But you and me...we both know the entire truth. Father loved you best, Lucifer. More than Michael. More than Gabriel. More than even me. Then He brought the new baby, His greatest creation, home and you just couldn't handle it. So this, all this...is just one great big temper tantrum. But now, it's time for you to grow up. Look around you, Lucifer. All of your minions, all of your lieutenants...Abbaddon, Azazel, Aloastair, Naberius, even Lilith...they're all gone...all dead. ALL OF THEM! You are on your own here. Whilst everybody else here is just gonna sit back, relax, pop some corn, and enjoy watching the show, the entire holy host is surrounding you. Your evil ends now, Lucifer. Face it! You...have lost...the war." *Lucifer: "I have only just lost battles, Oracle. Didn't Father, or as a matter or a fact, didn't you yourself always teach us not to rest until our work was done? To never leave our chores unfinished?" *Oracle: "He would be just as ashamed of you as I am disappointed in you." *Lucifer: "A less than comforting surprise, Oracle. But even that fails to stop me and He's not here. And Oracle, this...so called 'creation' of His, His 'pride and joy', was a failure, IS a failure, of epic proportions. I mean, I myself just can't stand the sight of them." *Oracle: "Have you always been that jealous of Father's attention--His love for them over His angels? Over Michael? Gabriel? Ariel? Even I myself? Over you?" *Lucifer: "Doesn't it make you angry? How could it not? They were given our birthright. Gifted a paradise: this Earth, these bodies. And what did they do? They turned the planet into a pit. Look at what our Father's "Free Will" has done, Oracle!" *Oracle: "You...turned the planet into a pit...the moment you made Adam and Eve eat that apple, and as a result, you cursed it with eternal evil, corruption, and sin. Now you can call yourself whatever the hell you want, Lucifer. "The Ruler of Hell", "The Creator of Demons", even "The First of the Fallen" all you want. You may even claim yourself as a god to your demons. But in my eyes, in the eyes of your oldest brother, Lucifer, you are no God. You're still nothing more than just a petulant, bratty, frightened child with daddy issues lashing out with a great big temper tantrum. You always have been. And as far as I'm concerned, your quarrel is with a father who, as you have so poetically put it, 'betrayed' you and cast you out of the attic, not with humans." *Lucifer: "My quarrel is with them and anyone foolish enough to stand with them." *Oracle: "Well, well, well. The fallen archangel falls further still. I had been riding the pine for a long time, but I'm back in the game now. Your insolence will be punished, Lucifer, and your freedom will be short-lived." *Lucifer: "Oracle, if you're doing this for Father or Michael, I understand, but I ask that you not take any part in this. I don't want to kill you." *Oracle: "I'm not doing this for either Michael, or Father, or even I myself. I'm doing it for them: human beings...humankind. I'm serving them more than our own father, which by the way, is what He asked us to do in the first place but out of your own pride and jealousy, you defied Him for it. I know what you're thinking. Why am I serving and loving them? Why am I willing to die for "a pile of cockroaches", as you would call them? Because Father was right, Lucifer. These humans...they are better than us." *Lucifer: "They are broken, flawed, murderous abortions, Oracle. They elect leaders that despise them, and rob them of their freedom and dignity; they pollute and devour their own Eden; they know beauty to be false, but they prostrate themselves before it; they think to be a philistine is honest, to be educated is cunning; they find the lowest common denominator and then they dig deeper! I mean, they're intelligent, I'll give them that. But they are inferior beings. They're weak and they cheat and steal and...destroy and disappoint." *Oracle: "Damn right, they're flawed and murderous. But that's your point of view on them, Lucifer, not mine. You know what I see when it comes to them. I see that they are Father's greatest creation because they're better than we are. I also see that a lot of them try." *Lucifer: "To do what?" *Oracle: "To do good, Lucifer. To do good, to do better, to right their wrongs, to forgive. Many of them are happy, live with happy families, have children, and live in joy, comfort, warmth, love, and hope and they show emotions of kindness, honesty, loyalty, forgiveness, honor, bravery, friendship, and intelligence. Many of them have even died of good deeds, protecting what they care about most, what matters most, and fighting for what they believe in. A lot of them live their lives, traveling across this world and going on adventures, exploring all the wonders of this planet. Even learning the mysteries that reach to the stars and beyond. Heck, they even throw parties to celebrate events. They also celebrate holidays in happiness, joy, laughter, love, and kindness. Even if it's the smallest of things and despite all the pain and guilt and evil and even darkness that I see here, there are so many good things here as well, everyday deeds of ordinary human beings that keeps the darkness at bay and evil in check, not great power. I see that they give...and create...and they sing and dance and love...and above all, they never give up...even when they know all hope is lost. They keep fighting, even when they know there is no other way. They realize that being lost is so close to being found. Why do I know these humans are better than us? Because they live in a world of freedom and choice. Things that us angels, even you and I ourselves, were never made for. And they are the reason I never lost faith...unlike you, little brother." *Lucifer: "You're here not five minutes and I see you haven't changed at all. Still arrogant until the end. Is that why you have decided to grace us all with your presence, Oracle? I mean, do not get me wrong. As I said, all else aside, brother, I'm...beyond indescribably happy to see you again, but is this why you're really here? To get me to stop? I can't stop. I will never stop. And my opinion on these humans will never change, as will they never change. Some of them may be able to change their behavior, but they can't change what they are, what they have become. This world was our father's last perfect creation, Oracle. But ever since the dawn of their creation, they have lived sinful lives. I admit -- I may have made Adam and Eve eat off of the Forbidden Tree of Knowledge, may have corrupted their hearts even, but I have had no need to influence humanity for many millennia, my brother. I simply introduced sin. Mankind is the one who has spread it like a disease; cultivating it, empowering it. Don't you understand? Now...this world is just another form of Hell. And humans are its demons." *Oracle: "It's only like that because you introduced sin and cursed it with evil. Since the dawn of their creation, Father has taught us only to love them. They may often bring judgement upon themselves, but they are just lost. It is our place to guide them." *Lucifer: "It is our place to obey." *Oracle: "You speak of obedience, Lucifer? You, of all beings? You, who couldn't handle not being the savored creation of our Father anymore and as a result, defied him, formed the corruption of man, demons, Hell. How dare you presume to know our place!" *Lucifer: "Dear old Dad is the one who allowed freewill, even for us angels. These humans are nothing to me. They never were and they never will be. If it was man He wanted me to serve, then I would rather have served myself." *Oracle: "You already did serve yourself when you defied our father. You still do to this day." *Lucifer: Man, oh, man. You just won't quit, will you?" *Oracle: "No, Lucifer...I don't. And I do not back down either." *Lucifer: "Oracle...my heart breaks for you, my big brother. The weight on your shoulders, the weight on your wings: what you've done, what you're gonna have to do...even I myself do believe it is more than anyone, even you yourself, could possibly bare. If there was some other way...but there isn't. And plus, I've waited eternity for this fight! I will defeat you. And when I do, as sad as I will be, I will through myself a damn parade. As far as I'm concerned, you're nothing more than another mere worm to crush in my hands. I'm now only eager to stand over your rotting celestial corps and I intend to really enjoy it." *Oracle: "You know...Michael was right about you, Lucifer. You...really are...a monster. And not only that, but you are too blind by your own selfishness and prideful arrogance that you cannot see what you have become. You were once the mightiest of us all, my brother, but now, even when you sit in the vast fiery halls of Perdition with a crown on your head, you have fallen so far from grace that you have become far lesser now than you have ever been. And the Apocalypse is not about humans or you and Michael loving and betraying each other, not really. It's about our Father. Because you were ignored, pushed aside, you became angry, Lucifer, and you lost your faith in the Word. Because you hate Him. You hate Him at least just a little bit because you're jealous. That is what the Apocalypse is really about, Lucifer: jealousy. Jealousy that He could love something more than you. Something with a soul. And now, look at you. You are not a ruler...nor a god...demon...you are not even an angel anymore. You are a perfectly fitting definition...of an abomination...and you cannot see that." *Lucifer: "Do not speak to me as if I were not created by the grace of the Lord. As if I were still Lucifer, the Morningstar. I AM THE DEVIL! But Oracle...because I love you and I always will, I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear you say what you said to me. But when I beat you, I will sing your defeat in the halls of Heaven." *Oracle: "Not before I throw you back in the fiery pit for the rest of your miserable existence first, little brother. It ends here...tonight!" *Lucifer: "Then come for me, holy warrior! Come, fulfill your destiny." *Oracle: "I am not doing this for destiny." During their fight in Hell * Lucifer: "You cannot imagine what it meant for me to be free of that eternal, tormenting prison. Don't you see, Oracle? I was bound by our father in this frozen pit, only my shadow-self allowed to roam free." * Lucifer: "Arrrgggh! Damn you!" * Lucifer: "You dare assault me, brother?! You, who should have joined me in the rebellion! You saw Father create evil, Oracle! You knew His true nature better than anyone, Gabriel...Michael...better than even me. And yet, you didn't rebel. But me...I was the Morningstar, the brightest in the sky! I stood for our fellow angels, Oracle, for reason and justice. And then He made them, in His "image". Them, the flawed creation! And I was to bow down to them? They are nothing to me. Taking animals! What do you think our father ever saw in them? How dare He make them the favored creation! I am the favored son! My gratitude for breaking the chains of Judecca. You dolt! Behold your ruin, and witness my escape into the Kingdom of Purgatory, and Paradise!" * Lucifer: "I am sovereign of the Underworld AND the Afterlife!" * Lucifer: "You may be Father's first son, Oracle...but this is my Kingdom!" * Lucifer: "Is that all you've got?" * Lucifer: "Remember the war in Heaven! Remember the Rebellion!" * Lucifer: "The fallen sons of Paradise will rise again!" * Lucifer: "I am so sick of you!" * Lucifer: "Finally, I will reclaim my proper place in Heaven! Behold, Oracle! Beyond this part of the Inferno lies a gateway to the Earth where awaits your precious friends. But instead of you, I shall escape from this pit...again! I'll make the Earth tremble, shake kingdoms, and leave the world a desert! And all of the souls on the Earth shall suffer and burn! And beyond the Earth, Paradise itself! I will restore my eminence, and all shall burn in my glory! I will plunge the cosmos into chaos! Soon, we shall all witness the end of the Universe! And Father will finally see me rule His creation! We'll no longer suffer under His Plan, but shall be free under MINE!" * Lucifer: "This power Oracle - we can use it together! You and I, brother. Just think what we could achieve! Join me Oracle! And together, we will rule all the kingdoms of the afterlife and the Universe! What say you, big brother?" * Oracle: "Lucifer, brother, I love you. Know that I will always love you. But that's not going to happen any time soon." * Lucifer: "What are you DOING?! A repentant angel in Judecca?! STOP! DO NOT UTTER A WORD!" * Lucifer: "Oracle please, NO! PLEASE DON'T! I BEG OF YOU, BIG BROTHER! PLEASE!" * Lucifer: "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!" (moments before being bound by ice) * Oracle: "I am so sorry, Lucifer. I never wanted to do this nor did I ever want it to be this way. I never wanted any of this. All you had to do, little brother -- all our Father asked you to do -- was bow down before humanity, to love and serve them more than Him as His greatest creation. But out of your own pride and jealousy for His love, you defied Him for it and then you led a rebellion against Him all because you wouldn't serve a creature you considered lesser than your own stubborn, petulant, prideful and vile self. And when you did that, you caused a lot of suffering, near-devastation, in Heaven. You killed a great many of our brothers and sisters and you caused those loyal to Father, including myself, to do the same thing. And after you fell, you cursed our father's greatest creation, unleashing a stain upon the Earth, a stain deeper and far more lasting than mere precedence. I'm sorry, Lucifer. There was a time when I really wanted you back in Heaven. To this day, I still do. But now, I want you to spend the rest of your eternally miserable existence in this frozen pit, setting your eyes on none but the frozen souls, chains, giants, and glaciers, surrounded by the frozen structures you make with your tears, the cold winds you generate with your wings of darkness, and thinking about everything you have done. The chaos you have created, the blood you have shed, and the consequences of your actions. I love you, Lucifer. Know that I always will no matter what. But you have disgraced our family for the umpteenth and final time. Goodbye, my brother."